dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Nebimura
|team = Team Strike Team Masako Naegi|ninja_rank = Novel: Genin Part I: Jonin|ninja_registration = 003497|academy_grad_age = 8|row22 = Masako Uchiha (Foster Father) Katsumi Uzumaki (Foster Mother) Naori Uchiha (Fiancee) Hana Uchiha (Daughter) Kazuki Uchiha (Son)|row23 = |row25 = Chowa Seal Weapon Summoning Summoning Technique (Eagles) Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique}}'Strike Nebimura '(ね日村打撃'', Nebimura Strike'') is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Famed by his moniker of 'The Invisible Man '(見えない男, Menimienai otoko), he is a weapon's master and a prodigy. Known to be one of the strongest Jonin in Konoha, he has trained several Genin throughout his career. He is the current leader of Naegi, having trained them since they were Genin squads. His fame and ability has led him to become the current Jonin Commander, under Minato Namikaze. Background Early life Born to unknown biological parents, Strike was orphaned at a young age. Left to fend for himself, the Leaf village was still recovering from the Second War, and sympathy for orphans was not common. Strike was a natural shinobi from a very young age. He defeated several Genin who were bullying him before he even began at the academy. He eventually resolved to enter the academy to become stronger in order to protect himself. Due to his nature as an orphan, he was required to be sponsored by a Jonin, who would vouch for his loyalty and ability. Strike began petitioning Jonin for their consideration, often being met by beatings or berating. Eventually, he approached Jonin Commander Masako Uchiha, who was set to become the Fourth Hokage. Masako took a liking to Strike, recognising his potential and how his past would make him a strong asset to the village. Masako eventually gave his sponsorship to Strike, and subsequently Strike entered the Academy. During his time at the academy, he began to take an interest in weapons. Creating his own variations of Kunai and Shuriken that were much lighter but still significantly deadly. Initially he was solitary, preferring to train alone and sitting away from others. However, upon meeting Matsuhashi he became much more confident. The two grew close, with Strike often spending time with her outside of the Academy. Strike also became close with classmate Naori Uchiha, who was the daughter of the Jonin that sponsored him, Masako Uchiha. The three became an inseparable group, however, this was until Strike was eligible to graduate early. He was recognised as the strongest in the class; thus the teachers believed they had nothing further to teach him at the academy. Strike would agree to early graduation on the condition that he not be placed in a Genin team until the rest of his class graduated. Thus, while the rest of his class remained in the Academy, Strike went on to train as a weapon's master from the local blacksmith. Genin life After almost three years of training as a blacksmith, Strike was not only an exceptional shinobi, but also an exceptional weapon-smith, and it was during this time he created his own unique weapons for use in combat. He eventually returned to the academy to be placed into a Genin team. He was selected to be in a team with his friends Matsuhashi and Naori. Their Jonin leader was none other than Strike's Jonin sponsor and the Fourth Hokage, Masako Uchiha. # During their time as a team, they engaged on numerous combat missions, being even given a chance to take on B and A rank missions. Due to Masako being the Hokage, they had a temporary Jonin leader on the occasions that Masako was absent. This Jonin leader was none other than Masako's wife and Naori's Mother, Katsumi Uzumaki.